


Sometime Between Midnight and Morning

by hogwartslivy



Series: If James and Lily Had Lived. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, If James and Lily had lived, alternative universe, hogwartslivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartslivy/pseuds/hogwartslivy
Summary: A heavy summer mist lay low over the quiet grounds of Potter Manor. It was closer to morning then it was to midnight, sometime in mid-August, and Harry Potter slept soundly with his window thrown open to catch the non-existent breeze in.If James and Lily Had Lived; Harry is 17.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: If James and Lily Had Lived. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sometime Between Midnight and Morning

A heavy summer mist lay low over the quiet grounds of Potter Manor. It was closer to morning then it was to midnight, sometime in mid-August, and Harry Potter slept soundly with his window thrown open to catch the non-existent breeze in. A stack of books had been lying on his desk since arriving home from school; his intention being to get his holiday work out of the way before seeing Hermione again and getting told off. His broomstick was propped up next to his door, the real reason he hadn’t completed the homework. A couple of photographs littered his childhood bedroom. Mostly of Ron, Hermione and himself. They had met first year on the train and had been inseparable since. Most summers spent split at the others’ houses, or on holiday with one family or another. A few more depicted his early years, grinning next to his sister or content in the arms of one of his parents. The most recent sat on his bedside table. Ginny Weasley tucked under his arm, smiling up at him. When he thought about it, he couldn’t pinpoint the moment he’d fallen for her, but it had been hard and fast, all consuming. He remembered the sappy letter he had wrote to his father after learning she was dating Dean Thomas, explaining that he wanted to drop out because he just couldn’t bare seeing her with anyone else. James had written back, telling him to push Dean into the Black Lake and the giant squid would take care of the rest. Lily got word of James’ advice however and told Harry to be patient. So he was. Ginny won them the Quidditch House Cup, and he snogged her in front of the entire house. 

A rush of air passed through the window. The darkness shifted just enough to rouse Harry from sleep, squinting around the bedroom for the explanation. Something was moving near his door. 

“Maggie?” He called out. 

“Better.” A soft voice called back. More movement, a small rustling of clothing being stripped off and thrown carelessly among his own that was scattered on the floor, and a dip in the mattress made him reach for his glasses. 

She took the opportunity of his outstretched arm, slipping under his sheet and curling into his side. Immediately, a flowery smell took over his senses. His arm relaxed, realising who had crept into his bedroom so early in the morning. 

“What are you doing here?” He questioned. Although, he couldn’t say that he was completely upset by the intrusion. He shifted again, rolling onto his back again, her head following to rest on his chest. His outstretched arm curled around her; his fingers tracing patterns on her arm. 

She rested her hand over his heart, feeling the beat, “Missed you.” 

“So, what you –” He glanced over to where her voice had come from, a new broomstick leaning against his own, “—you flew?! Ginny that’s got to be at least forty-five minutes in the air!” 

“An hour, actually,” She said quietly, he could hear a hint of mischief present, as it often was, “Like I said, I missed you.” 

“Couldn’t wait till the weekend, for Diagon Alley?” 

“Too far away.” 

“Less then forty-eight hours.” 

“Shh. I’m trying to sleep, very tired, long flight.” She moved her hand across his shoulder, her hand finding his hair.

He laughed. He moved again, onto his side. Her hand sliding out of his hair, she turned too, pressing her back into his chest as his arms encircled her body; fitting together like missing puzzle pieces. His lips pressed in between her shoulder blades. His fingers traced the well-known patterns on her thigh, running under the elastic of her shorts when feeling brave. Ginny sighed, relaxing into his touch. Her life, while filled with love and laughter, offered little to no privacy at the best of times. She had come to realise that most things she did, she did them with an audience. She had never minded, in fact, Ginny knew she was a bit of show off. She liked people to know that she was tough, that she flew brilliantly, that could throw a powerful hex and mean it. She didn’t mind an audience. Except now, when she was with him, she did. Ron hovered, Hermione smiled knowingly, their parents planned their futures. It had been evident that until they were out in the real world they would never be truly alone. Maybe not even then. So, when Ron had been bragging about all the plans that he had for him and Harry over the weekend in London, she had almost hit him with a Bat-Bogey Hex. It wasn’t fair, dating her brother’s best friend. Harry was always conflicted about who to spend time with, she normally won but she knew it hurt him to choose. 

She felt him press another kiss to her skin, and another, “I just wanted to see you… alone.” She whispered. His fingered dug into her hip. 

“I’m not complaining.” Another kiss, “I’m just saying it’s a long fly… and in the dark… what if something had happened…” Another, and another, “Your mother would have killed me.” 

She laughed, “Ah, so you’re worried about the wrath of Molly Weasley.” 

“Currently, she likes me better then Fleur and whoever Percy bought home last week, so yes. I’d like to stay the favourite.” He rested his chin at the nape of her neck. 

The darkness was lifting, the room around them starting to lighten. His fingers continued to trace patterns. Her breathing began to slow, and his eyes shut, content. Just like any couple the two of them had their fair share of arguments, sometimes about the smallest things. He remembered back to their last few weeks at Hogwarts. As a sixth year, there were no exams to worry about, only preparation work for his seventh year however Ginny was in fifth year and that meant sitting her OWL’s. He wanted to spend their free time by the black lake, toes skimming the water, wrapped up in each other. She needed to shut herself in the library to ensure she passed. He thought she was working too hard, and she thought he was trying to distract her on purpose. He called her irrational and she him selfish. They didn’t speak for an entire week, the longest they had ever gone not speaking since they had met. Harry was distraught the entire week, but his stubbornness overruled. Ginny spent that week unfocused and teary, and Ginny Weasley didn’t cry. It wasn’t until she had collapsed in a defence lesson that the stalemate broke. Hermione had found out from Luna, who had carried the message from Terry Boot, and Harry had rushed to be by her side. _I’m so sorry,_ he had said, _I was being stubborn. Of course, you should study. I should be supportive. I’m so sorry._ She ran a hand though his hair and told him to kiss her, the week already forgotten. 

The sun was halfway up now, “We never get time alone. Always someone around.” 

“We’re alone right now.” He said. 

“Exactly.” 

“I love you.” 

For a moment, she wasn’t entirely sure she had heard him correctly. It had been nothing more than a whisper and if she hadn’t been focusing solely on his breathing, the words may have been carried out the window and lost. 

“You’ve never said that before.” She said, blankly. 

“I love you.” He pressed his lips into her neck, “There. Now I’ve said it twice.” 

“Oh.” 

“Ok.” He said. His fingers continued their patterns and his breathing was a steady as it had been. She realised that he didn’t expect, didn’t need, her to say it back; only that he wanted to tell her, that he was ready to tell her. 

She let her eyes close again, trying to relax as her mind raced to make sense of her feelings. She had liked Harry for a long time. A lot longer than he had liked her, she knew that for sure, but when Cho Chang had stolen his attention, she was sure he had no interest in her. So, Hermione had told her to maybe date others. To perhaps look elsewhere because as much as Hermione considered Harry her brother and loved him very much, she thought he was thick and couldn’t see what was in front of him. Ginny took her advice, dating Terry Boot for a while and then Dean Thomas. They had bored her, as harsh as it is to say, but it was the truth. Harry fought with her, he challenged her opinions and told her when she was being a brat. He matched her in Quidditch and wasn’t afraid to beat her. He was just as jealous as she was, and as protective over his family as she was hers. He was her equal. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
